La Prueba
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Se desprende de la historia: El Trato  -La maravillosa relación entre Theodore Nott y Neville Longbotoom tiene un secreto que es la prueba de su amor. ¿Te animas a conocerlo?-
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** La Prueba

**Capítulo:** 1/3

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** T/N

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, Angs, Romántico y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13, corazones rotos, Celos (bastantes) antecesor de El Trato (vamos, que si ya lo leíste sabes lo que habrá)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Anterior a El Trato**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y Slash. Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias._

_

* * *

_

No pensaba en hacer nada de ellos (puedo jurarlo ante cualquiera) porque a mi parecer todo con ellos es bastante claro y entendible, pero por ustedes es que ahora les toca el turno^^

No se parece en nada a la historia entre Ron y Blaise…alguien me dijo que la relación entre Neville y Theodore era demasiado perfecta…bueno, aquí está entonces de dónde nació esa casi perfección. Disfrútenlo y gracias por darme luz ^^

* * *

Harry Potter le preguntaría alguna vez a su buen amigo Neville Longbottom, ¿Cuál es tú amor con Nott?

Y Neville contestaría todo tranquilidad, No existen secretos.

Harry no lo creería porque hasta Ron tenía algún secreto…o una historia romántica de trasfondo, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda únicamente porque su relación con el abogado era estable y dichosa.

La manera en la que se habían conocido y el cómo nació su relación era algo singular y tranquilo, muy distinto a lo de Ron con Zabini. Por eso Harry no comprendía cómo siendo Nott un hombre apuesto, y no dudaba que asediado, Neville permanecía tan despreocupado. El ojiverde no dudaba del amor que el reservado abogado le profesaba a su esposo, pero hasta Ron sentía celos infundados de vez en cuando, ¿cómo era posible que Neville no?

El medimago solo sonreiría y le tendería a su amigo la caja de ranas de chocolate que su esposo le compraba sin falta todas las semanas, y también se guardaría algunas cosas que tal vez jamás relataría.

Era verdad que Theodore y él vivían en una, quizá, inusitada "perfecta relación". Pero ambos no tenían mayores problemas como pareja, se respetaban mutuamente, conversaban de lo que les ocurría, de lo que deseaban y sobre todo de las cosas que les molestaban. Cuando Neville se casó con Theodore Nott supo que no sería nada sencillo. No por lo que pudieran ser o fueron, sino por las distintas ideologías y pensamientos que tenían. El paso del tiempo les propició la estabilidad necesaria para respetarse y dejar pasar algunos asuntos que la mayoría de las parejas no toleraban.

Ciertamente había sido complicado pero con dos profesiones difíciles y que se conectaban muy poco, tuvieron que sacar provecho de todos los momentos libres para convivir en armonía.

El medimago era consciente de las habladurías a su espalda, no solo por sus _milagros_, sino por el esposo tan cotizado que tenía. Solía ignorarlo todo porque no le gustaba y además porque se trataba de simples chismes y envidias. Sin embargo existió alguna vez en que Neville no toleró las cosas y aprendió, de esa maravillosa forma en la que únicamente los Gryffindor de corazón saben, a sobrellevar la vida de distinta manera.

Harry siempre se preguntaría cosas que Neville jamás diría pero que siempre tendría presente aunque sus labios mostraran una sonrisa apacible y casi nunca se exaltara.

**OoOoOoO**

Neville jamás había tenido que sobrellevar relaciones o preocuparse por gustarle a alguien. La mayor parte de su existencia transcurrió entre su despistada forma de ser, pociones mal preparadas, deberes kilométricos, reprimendas, una guerra que casi lo deja fuera de la vida, la _enfermedad_ de sus padres y posteriormente en sus estudios de medimagia. Jamás tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas hasta que conoció al abogado Theodore Nott y su vida giró completamente.

Su historia de amor era sencilla pues el carácter poco expresivo del abogado y su atolondrada experiencia los llevaron por la línea recta de una linda relación y posteriormente a un matrimonio que dio mucho de qué hablar. Y aunque Neville siempre sabría que su propia popularidad era un tanto _notoria_, nada se comparaba a lo que su esposo generaba cada vez que pisaba algún lugar del mundo mágico. La algarabía, los suspiros, los aleteos de pestañas y las sonrisitas cordiales llegaban a exasperarle como nada en la vida, sobre todo cuando lo ignoraban y relegaban a un rincón. No le gustaba compararse y estaba acostumbrado a eso pues uno de sus amigos era Harry Potter, pero experimentar eso con su esposo era totalmente diferente. Por eso preferían pasear por el mundo muggle donde eran simplemente dos personas desconocidas y libres.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo único que toleró. Quien le hizo saber lo que era poner en peligro su matrimonio y sentir intensamente el verdadero deseo homicida, fue un joven cliente de su esposo.

Oh, Harry Potter no tenía ni idea de lo que Neville y Theodore habían tenido que pasar alguna vez ni lo que era capaz de hacer cuando se sentía _amenazado_ por alguien…pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo nadie más que él, ¿cierto?

Todo comenzó un día, a unos meses de casado. Neville experimentaba nuevas cosas jamás contempladas para sí mismo, así como también más avances en torno a sus descubrimientos. Podía decir que se sentía pleno y agradecido por haber encontrado a una persona como Theodore Nott, que quiso compartir su vida con él. Tal vez no podía sentirse más sublime que en esos momentos, pero todo cambió una noche cuando su esposo no llegó a cenar.

Si algo respetaban ambos era por lo menos hacer alguna comida del día juntos. Dado los pobres lazos familiares de Neville y la débil comunicación que Nott mantenía con sus padres, era lo mínimo que podían hacer para sentirse en familia. Su nueva familia. Por eso, que Theodore faltara a algo tan sagrado como aquello, no auguraba nada bueno.

Neville aguardó un par de horas antes de ordenarle a su elfina domestica que retirara la cena, así que con preocupación invadió el lugar de trabajo de su esposo. Ambos siempre habían respetado sus áreas laborales, pero esa ocasión ameritaba una imprudente irrupción.

No se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie, después de todo la hora de salida hacía mucho ya que había quedado atrás. Con bastante preocupación y procurando tener la varita al alcance, se adentró en el despacho que solo había pisado un par de veces, y la escena que encontró no le gustó en nada.

Nott, inusualmente sonriendo, cenando en la mesita del recibidor al lado de un chico bastante apuesto e igual de sonriente. Neville jamás sintió algo así en su vida, pero el hecho de que su estómago se comprimiera tanto como una bola de pergamino quemado no era un buen indicio.

Se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que lo sintió sangrar y estuvo seguro que un poco más y su mano rompería la varita que permanecía atrapada en su puño. Frunciendo el entrecejo y sabiendo que solo haría el ridículo si emitía algún ruido, decidió desaparecer de ahí, pero apenas girarse el chirrido de una baldosa suelta advirtió su visita.

-¿Neville?

Se giró y se guardó la mueca de disgusto.

-Hem…sí, yo…hola.-Saludó sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Neville?

Oh, bien, esa pregunta se le antojó bastante estúpida ya que la escuchaba.

-Bueno…yo solo…

-¿Está todo bien?, ¿Estas bien?

Bien, pensó el medimago una vez que su esposo se acercó a él para mirarlo con preocupación, al menos seguía recordando que existía.

-Claro, claro.-Dijo, sin ocultar su sonrisa.-Es solo que no llegaste a cenar y…

Sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente al joven que se había puesto de pie y aguardaba casi inmóvil junto al sofá. Neville no supo como clasificar lo que experimentó, pero sí supo que el _sujeto_ ese no le gustaba en nada.

-¿Emilly no te envió mi recado?

Neville miró nuevamente a su esposo y negó. Ni su secretaria, ni Dolly ni nadie le había dicho nada acerca de Theodore.

El abogado chasqueó la lengua y se apuntó mentalmente reñir a su atolondrada asistente.

-Lo siento, pero tuve que hacer algunas cosas. Lamento que te hayas preocupado.

Neville movió la cabeza como restándole importancia al asunto, pero sus ojos se movieron nuevamente hacia la figura estática tras su esposo.

-Hem…lo lamento mucho, Theodore. Todo esto es culpa mía.

La voz era suave aunque al medimago se le antojó hipócrita y molesta, pero le dio la razón. Por culpa suya su esposo había faltado a su compromiso con él. Además, ¿quién lo había autorizado para tutearle?

Nott se giró y sonrió levemente al joven.

-Son solo malos entendidos, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Neville había conocido a un Theodore poco expresivo con las personas, excepto con él cuando estaban en la intimidad. Mirarlo sonreír a alguien que no fuera mínimamente familiar, volvió a causarle malestar.

-Lo siento, soy el culpable por haber retenido a su esposo más de lo debido.

El joven inclinó la cabeza y él solo asintió.

-Él es Adiel Dubois. Trabaja para el ministerio Francés, en la división legislativa.

El joven le tendió cortésmente la mano y él respondió sin muchos deseos, pero tampoco podía ser tan descortés.

-Neville Longbottom.

-Encante, Monsieur Longbottom.

Alguna vez Neville le había dicho a su esposo que le encantaba cómo sonaba el acento francés, pero después de eso no estaba tan seguro de que le siguiera gustando.

-Su esposo está ayudándome a realizar algunos trámites legales y de suma importancia para que nuestros ministerios se alíen a la ley anti Death Eater. Cómo sabrá, muchos magos oscuros emprendieron huída a los países aledaños a Gran Bretaña y es imperativo que se les sancione. Nuestra ministra piensa que…

-Adiel.-Murmuró el abogado, llamando la atención del emocionado muchacho.-No es necesario que expliques con lujo de detalle lo que estamos haciendo.-Indicó Nott, observando el bochorno del otro.-Además Neville es medimago y no está muy familiarizado con las acciones legales.

Oh, Neville recordaba las millones de burlas de sus compañeros cuando sus pociones resultaban ser todo un fracaso imperdonable, sobre todo las ponzoñosas palabras de Snape después de eso y estaba seguro, podía jurar sobre la tumba de Albus Dumbledore, que nada de eso, ni la peor de sus humillaciones, le había dolido tanto como esas palabras.

Theodore estaba llamándolo implícitamente de tantas formas que prefirió no pensar en alguna palabra específica. Así que friccionando sus manos y extendiendo su sonrisa, habló.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo, Monsieur Dubois, pero debo retirarme.

-Por favor, llámeme Adiel.

Pero el joven apuesto de cabellos rubios rojizos, ojos grises y estilizada figura supo que no debía hablar más por el momento. La expresión de los ojos claros del medimago hablaba más que su sonriente boca.

-Neville…

-Solo vine para saber que estabas bien, constatando eso no tiene relevancia alguna que permanezca aquí importunando su trabajo. Me despido, hasta pronto.

Theodore quiso detener a su esposo pero la mano en su antebrazo se lo impidió.

-Créeme.-Murmuró el joven francés.-Déjalo ir.

Y el abogado así lo hizo, escuchando el "plop" de la chimenea principal.

Neville ni siquiera supo cómo llegó a su casa, lo que si supo fue que se encerró en su estudio a _trabajar_ sobre algunos proyectos inconclusos y que su equipo en San Mungo necesitaba para seguir avanzando en algunas investigaciones.

Ni siquiera quiso pensar en lo que sucedió. Era quizá la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera pero no por eso daría su brazo a torcer. Con los años aprendió a ser fuerte emocionalmente y con Augusta Longbottom como madre sustituta, tuvo que aprender a marchas forzadas. No podía ofenderse por algo que quizá había sido dicho sin malas intensiones, pero la herida que sentía permanecería ahí por un largo, largo, largo tiempo y lo peor era que no podía predecir de qué manera esa ofensa sería pagada.

Por lo que respectó a Theodore, el llegar pasadas las dos de la mañana y no encontrar a su esposo en cama no le dio indicio de que algo estuviera mal. A veces su esposo le dedicaba bastante tiempo a sus investigaciones por lo que perder la noción del tiempo era algo típico de él, sin embargo unas horas después cuando buscó el cuerpo cálido de su consorte y no lo encontró, comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Nev, sigues ahí?

Tocó suavemente en el estudio de su esposo y al no recibir respuesta se aventuró al interior.

El estudio de Neville era un algo bastante desordenado en el que muchas veces había querido poner su mano obsesiva pero que siquiera pensar en hacerlo le había valido varias amonestaciones por parte del medimago dormido sobre su escritorio.

Theodore lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Mirarlo ahí solo le hacía recordar lo diferente que Neville era al resto de la humanidad, por eso se acerco y le dio un beso en la sien que medio despertó a su consorte.

-Buenos días, dormilón.

-¿Theo?

-Así es.

-¿A qué hora regresaste?... ¿qué hora es?

-Ya casi son las ocho, amor.

Neville se desperezó y se estiró tanto como pudo, despegándose un pergamino de la mejilla.

-Volviste a quedarte dormido.-Riñó Nott en tono consentidor, abrazando al que de inmediato se refugió en él.-Sabes que puedes enfermar.

-Lo sé.-Bostezó, acurrucándose en el torso del abogado.-Es solo que tenía que hacer algo y…

-Hoy también regresaré tarde. Las cosas con el ministerio Francés no están yendo muy bien, así que Adiel y yo trataremos de…

Apenas escuchar ese nombre, Neville se apartó de su esposo como si quemara, levantándose enseguida de la silla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Indagó Nott, mirando que su consorte se alejaba de él.

-Tengo que ir al hospital, se me hace tarde.

Theodore miró salir a su esposo sin argumentar nada. En el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo y casados, jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, pero supuso que a veces le podía suceder a cualquiera, así que lo dejó pasar.

Decir que el humor del famoso medimago mejoró, era mentira, todo lo contrario. Probablemente había empeorado y aumentado de maneras que únicamente sus allegados podían determinar.

La sonrisa continuaba tatuada en sus labios pero en el fondo todo lo que hacía era pensar y pensar sobre ese _francesito_, en la manera tan familiar en la que trataba a su esposo y en el cómo este le correspondía.

A pesar de nunca haberse sentido así debía reconocer que tenía una ligera idea de lo que le sucedía, y lo peor era que no podía negarlo. Así que se dedicó, mentalmente, a estrangular al extranjero de muchas maneras poco comunes y que ameritarían bastantes años en prisión. Estaba seguro que su esposo alegaría demencia o algo así, pero como _no estaba familiarizado con las acciones legales_, no podía precisar las cosas.

Su cabeza repentinamente fue un caos que no terminó en todo el día, mucho menos al llegar a casa y encontrarse con que su _amado_ esposo no estaba.

La única solución a todo eso era indagar sobre lo que ellos estaban haciendo, pero si volvía a invadir el espacio de su consorte, todo sería bastante obvio y era lo que menos deseaba aparentar. Así que pensando con detenimiento y exprimiéndose todo ese intelecto que _supuestamente_ tenía, es que lo decidió.

-¿Theo?-Llamó el medimago la mañana siguiente, cuando su esposo se anudaba la corbata.

-¿Dime?

-¿Te parecería demasiada intromisión de mi parte si invitas a Monsieur Dubois a cenar?

Nott lo miró a través del reflejo del espejo con bastante detenimiento.

-Ya sé que no te gusta que me inmiscuya en tus cosas de _leyes_, pero siendo tú esposo y él un visitante de otro país, sería una descortesía de mi parte no mostrarme educado.

Theodore enarcó una ceja y lo observó unos momentos más antes de hablar.

-Me parece bien. Hoy mismo se lo diré.

-Excelente. Trataré de esmerarme con la cena.

El abogado lo sabía porque las delicias culinarias de su esposo eran su debilidad.

Neville sonrió y decidió, a pesar de todo, dar su mejor esfuerzo en preparar esa cena. Una vez más los conocimientos que su abuela le dio serían puestos a prueba y estaba convencido de que al menos de algo servirían.

Esa noche cuando el francés y su esposo llegaron a casa, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reclamar el hecho de que Theodore ayudara al invitado a retirarse la capa de viaje.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo, en un tono alto y decidido que había salido de la nada.

-Buenas noches, Monsieur Longbottom.-Sonrió el invitado, acercándose a él.-Le agradezco infinitamente que me haya invitado a cenar.

-No es nada.-Negó sin rodeos, sujetando una vez más _esa_ mano solo porque tenía modales.

-Oh, su casa es encantadora, ¿la decoró usted?-Indagó el francés, mirando atentamente la sala.

-No…un decorador.-Murmuró Neville, mirando la sonrisa de su esposo.

Siendo el _desastre_ que era, no había querido arriesgarse con las remodelaciones y decorados de la residencia, así que decidió dejarlo todo en manos de los expertos. Eso le había ganado varias burlas por parte de Nott quien en un tono que imitaba, bastante bien al desaparecido Snape, lo reñía por su _absolutamente inútil cabeza_.

Desvió la vista y la posó en la pared…cualquier lugar era mejor que mirar los ojos azules llenos de burla de su esposo Slytherin.

-Bueno, no los culpo. Yo acabé haciendo lo mismo.

-Eso no me lo habías dicho Adiel.-Señaló el abogado quien servía tres copas de whiskey.

-Es que es irrelevante, querido. Ya sabes que entre vivir solo y la carga de trabajo en el ministerio, me es complicado hacer algo más.

_Genial. _Suspiró el medimago un segundo después, el _francesito _era soltero y había comenzado a hablarle a su esposo con apelativos cariñosos que parecían agradarle. Afortunadamente para las copas de cristalería importada de las minas de los gnomos Irlandeses, no tenía sujeta ninguna en ese momento o de lo contrario se habría perdido una linda reliquia.

-Y dígame, Monsieur Longbottom, ¿cómo van esas investigaciones suyas sobre el Candidato y sus paralelismos en pro a la salud?

_Doble genial_, volvió a pensar el aludido, quien se había sentado al lado del abogado, _el francés sabía de medimagia, que emoción._

Neville lo miró y habría deseado espetarle millones de cosas al rostro sonriente del muchacho, así que respondió.

-Muy bien, avanzando a pasos agigantados.

-Eso es muy bueno. Leí su ensayo publicado en la revista _Magic Health _del mes pasado y déjeme decirle que me ha fascinado por completo. Espero algún día conocer su laboratorio, debe ser un genio con las pociones.

Quiso golpear las costillas de su consorte quien había osado burlarse discretamente de él, pero afortunadamente y por su bien, no lo hizo.

-No es para tanto, solo soy un aficionado.

-¿Pero es modesto? Monsieur Longbottom, ¿tiene idea de lo famoso que es su nombre?

Tenía una idea, si, pero en ese momento había cosas más importantes en las cuales enfocarse.

-No dudo que el paso de los años lo llenará de más reconocimientos. Deberías vigilarlo, Theo.

Neville miró al aludido quien tuvo la _desfachatez_ de burlarse.

-No lo creo.-Señaló el abogado mirando al extranjero.-En dado caso para lo único que debo vigilarlo es para que su equipo experto en pociones realice su trabajo y lo mantenga alejado del laboratorio. No quisiera que lo demandaran por hacer explotar edificios, ¿verdad?

El aludido sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Pocos meses atrás, había ocasionado un _pequeño_ destrozo en San Mungo. Neville sabía que de no haber sido por su esposo, los cargos habrían terminado con él. Afortunadamente para su creciente carrera, el hospital de enfermedades y heridas mágicas le dio una nueva oportunidad, permitiéndole tener un equipo de expertos que manejara el material peligroso por él. Que Theodore sacara eso a relucir precisamente frente al hombre que sonriente trataba de entender las cosas, fue una total humillación.

-Iré a ver si la cena está lista. Con permiso.

El medimago salió prácticamente corriendo de la sala, ocultando su sonrojado rostro.

¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso su propio esposo? Eso no se lo perdonaría.

-¿Se siente bien el amo señor Neville?

La elfina domestica, Dolly, indagó apenas verlo aparecer en la cocina.

-Sí, estoy bien.-Resopló, sabiendo que no era verdad.

-¿Desea el señor amo Neville que sirva la cena?

Neville asintió, recargando pesadamente la cabeza en la pared.

-¿El señor amo Neville desea que agregue algo especial a cada plato?

_Cianuro, _pensó de inmediato y enseguida sonrió.

-No Dolly, solo como te lo he indicado antes.

-Dolly lo hará enseguida, señor amo Neville.

Le tomó aproximadamente cinco minutos más volver a sentirse seguro para regresar a la sala donde escuchó risas.

-Theo, Theo, eres insufrible. En verdad que extrañaba esa mentecilla tuya llena de cosas malvadas.

-Y me he abstenido de hacer cosas malvadas.

Neville no podía verlos, pero el tono de voz del abogado sonaba tan… ¿sugerente?

-Bueno, nadie te está poniendo una varita en la cabeza para evitar que las hagas.

-Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No.

- ¿Sabes lo que me harían si oso siquiera pensar en hacer algo que vaya contra el nuevo régimen?

-Antes no te habría importado.

-Antes no tenía el empleo que tengo, mucho menos las responsabilidades y todo lo importante que poseo ahora.

-¿Cómo esa oficina con el sofá tannn cómodo en la esquina? Yo creo que ahí podrías hacer muchas de esas cosas malas con un alguien adecuado.

Neville tragó con dificultad y agudizó el oído.

-Jamás cambiaras, ¿verdad Adiel?

El aludido rió.

-No cuando se trata de mis intereses.

-¿Intereses?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, Theo.

La imaginación del medimago voló, por eso le ordenó a su cuerpo moverse rápidamente antes de que _algo_, lo que fuera, sucediera en su propia casa.

-La cena está lista.-Señaló, haciendo acto de presencia en la sala y mirando los cuerpos del francés y su esposo bastante cerca.

Ambos hombres lo miraron antes de que el invitado sonriera.

-¡Excelente! Muero de hambre y Theodore me ha contado que es usted un excelente chef.

Neville se vio repentinamente imposibilitado de hacer o decir algo por la mano del francés en su brazo, quien lo haló fuera de la sala.

Lo que escuchó no le gustó en nada, mucho menos la actitud más _cercana_ que surgió después de eso entre su esposo y el francés. Por más intentos que hiciera por tratar de encontrar la razón lógica del porqué deseaba estrangular al extranjero con sus propias manos, no podía. Existía algo ahí que iba más allá de su ávida imaginación y deseos homicidas, por lo que así se lo hizo saber a su esposo una vez se vieron librados de la amenaza francesa.

-Theo.-Llamó, acostándose al lado del que continuaba leyendo unos pergaminos.

-¿Qué sucede?

Se mordió la lengua para que de ella no saliera nada que pudiera hacerlo parecer un idiota.

-¿Te agrada Adiel Dubois?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Que si te agrada…?

-Estamos en un caso importante, Neville. Por lo que podría decirse que es mi cliente.

-¿Entonces lo ayudas solo porque es tú cliente?-Indagó, teniendo una pequeña lucecita entre tanta oscuridad.

-No necesariamente tiene que agradarme un cliente pero…

-¿Pero?

Theodore dejó de lado lo que leía para mirar los ojos de su esposo.

-¿A qué vienen esas preguntas, Neville?

Desde el día en que decidieron tener algo, se habían hablado con sinceridad, con la verdad absoluta y hasta ese día había funcionado. Sin embargo cuando Neville abrió la boca y quiso decirle exactamente lo que opinaba de _su cliente_, las palabras no salieron.

-Solo…preguntaba porque veo que todo esto es…importante para ti.

Recibió una pequeña sonrisa y un beso cálido en los labios que lo hizo también sonreír.

-Lo es, pero tampoco amerita exceso de atención. Así que tú enfócate en lo tuyo y déjanos a Adiel y a mí los aspectos legales.-Guiñó, restándole importancia.

Pero para Neville las cosas habían _vuelto_ a decirse de la misma forma hiriente y aunque su interior se enfureció, tampoco lo demostró. Simplemente asintió, se metió de lleno en la cama y le dio la espalda a su consorte quien terminó haciendo lo mismo.

En ese momento estaba experimentando cosas que no podía describir y deseó gritar, golpear, desquitarse con algo.

Su tranquilidad había sido alterada por un hombre que empezaba a odiar en serio, pero existía otra parte de él que deseaba saber cosas que Theodore jamás le diría.

Él intuía, él miraba y estaba seguro que no era producto de su imaginación. Así que la única manera que encontró para que sus dudas se disiparan, fue buscando por su cuenta.

La prueba más grande para los dos, estaba iniciando.

Continuará…

* * *

Son tres partes únicamente, así que faltan dos en tiempo record espero concluir esta historia porque se me viene la navidad encima y aun debo hacer dos historias de navidad y una de ellas me tiene presionada.

Así que espero en verdad les guste esta historia y ojalá no me haya desvirtuado mucho del tiempo de El Trato.

Muchas gracias por estar ahí, por darme vida y por gustar de estos maravillosos personajes que con su ayuda he creado ^^

Nos vemos ahora si muy pronto:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Diciembre 2010_


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** La Prueba

**Capítulo:** 2/3

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** T/N

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, Angs, Romántico y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13, corazones rotos, Celos (bastantes) antecesor de El Trato (vamos, que si ya lo leíste sabes lo que habrá)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Anterior a El Trato**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y Slash. Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias._

_

* * *

_

-¡¿Qué quieres qué?

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?

Blaise Zabini se recargó en su silla y miró al hombre frente a él.

Cuando su asistente le dijo que el famoso Medimago Neville Longbottom quería verlo, de inmediato pensó en Ron.

Desde que Harry Potter había desaparecido, su esposo y el medimago se habían vuelto algo cercanos y pensó que alguien que no tenía asuntos con él o su departamento, solo podía ir ahí a hablar de un común denominador. Sin embargo cuando los saludos de rigor finalizaron, Neville fue al grano.

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que Theodore hizo o no hizo antes de ser mi esposo.

El italiano frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedo ayudarte?

Neville lo había pensado bastante, pero no podía acudir a nadie más porque no tenía idea de a quién más recurrir. El único nombre que llegó a su cabeza fue el del esposo de su amigo pelirrojo. Él tenía que ayudarlo.

-Sé que no estuviste muy cerca de Theo cuando él comenzó a ejercer la abogacía, pero sé que sabes cosas. Son amigos.

Y también sabía qué pociones podían asesinarte en tres segundos y cuales en mayor tiempo. Blaise no estaba seguro de comprender lo que el medimago quería.

-¿Algún problema?

No era que el italiano fuera tan amistoso con el medimago, pero era amigo de su esposo y también su doctor, no podía ser tan descortés con un hombre tan agradable como el que lo miraba con imploración. Suponía que su petición tenía un delicado trasfondo.

-No, ninguno.-Negó Neville esforzándose mucho por no gritar lo que sentía.-Es solo que…me he llegado a preguntar cosas que sé no me dirá.

-Somos Slytherin y aunque eso no es estandarte de nada, como lo dice la sociedad, ambos tenemos cosas oscuras que preferimos olvidar y no sacar a relucir. Ni aun con nuestros esposos.

Neville lo sabía, no era ningún idiota a pesar de su poca coordinación con los calderos. Pero él necesitaba…exigía saber cosas que Nott no le diría.

-De acuerdo.-Resopló el italiano, mirando la ancha sonrisa del hombre frente a él.-Te ayudaré solo porque luces desesperado. Pero que quede pactado que esto será un secreto.

-Por toda la eternidad.-Juró Neville sobre su pecho y Blaise le creyó porque si Ron se enteraba…seguro algún volcán explotaría.

De esa manera Neville aguardó un tiempo prudente hasta que Zabini pudiera recolectar la información que buscaba. Tiempo en el que su estómago se quemó por completo y en el que tuvo que fingir más sonrisas de las necesarias, sobre todo porque el _francesito_ visitaba más a menudo su casa.

Al menos tenía un poco más cerca a su esposo, pero eso no restaba que las miradas, las sonrisas, los apelativos cariñosos y los deseos homicidas aumentaran.

-¿El señor amo Neville castigaría a Dolly si golpea al señor amigo del amo Nott?

El medimago, quien una de _esas_ noches buscaba tazas, miró a la elfina doméstica que lo observaba atentamente con sus grandes ojos castaños.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso, Dolly?

Y la elfina respondió con dignidad y veracidad.

-Porque hace miserable al señor amo Neville.

Tuvo que impedir que se aplastara el rostro con la sartén, pero agradeció abrazando a la pasmada elfa doméstica.

-Gracias, Dolly.

Neville entonces creyó que su esposo era un total ciego para no notar algo que hasta la maravillada criatura había visto. Ese Adiel Dubois debía ser alguien bastante más importante para Theodore de lo que se afanaba por demostrar.

Así que cuando volvió a entrevistarse con el Director del departamento de excepciones de magia negra, se preparó para lo que fuera.

-Todo esto.-Habló el italiano tras invitarle té.- Tiene que ver con la visita de Adiel Dubois, ¿cierto?

El medimago solo enarcó una ceja.

-Comprendo.-Suspiró Blaise bebiendo un poco de Earl Grey.-Solo lo he visto un par de veces con el ministro y debo decir que es bastante atractivo.

-¿Ron lo sabe?

Blaise casi se atraganta con el té.

-El punto.-Señaló el italiano, limpiándose los labios y dejando pasar el embarazoso momento que hizo sonreír a Neville.-Es que…no me fue muy difícil saber en qué dirección buscar.

-¿Y qué conseguiste?

Ciertamente Blaise había perdido comunicación con Theodore Nott por un tiempo y cuando retomaron la amistad las acciones del pasado se quedaron simplemente así. Indagar sobre eso, sobre la vida _secreta_ de su amigo, le había resultado un poco incomodo y desleal. Sin embargo, mirar los ojos ansiosos por respuestas y llenos de congoja le indicó que hacía lo correcto.

Quizá en otros tiempos se habría reído de sí mismo, pero con Ronald Weasley como esposo…la doble lealtad iba a matarlo algún día.

-Nott y Adiel Dubois se conocieron en la facultad del ministerio.

Neville se mordió la lengua. Eso ya lo sospechaba. Tanta confianza y familiaridad no podía haberse dado de un día para el otro.

-Sabes que todos los abogados y funcionarios que tengan que ver con las leyes, deben de por lo menos hacer un par de cursos en la facultad del ministerio, ¿verdad?

El otro asintió. Sentía tan cerrada la garganta que apenas si podía concentrarse en la voz de su interlocutor y no en sus pensamientos nada agradables.

-Adiel Dubois fue enviado desde Francia a estudiar uno de esos cursos y se topó con Nott. Al parecer Dubois es bastante cercano a la ministra Francesa y esta tiene relaciones muy fuertes con el ministerio Inglés, por lo que fue sencillo trasladarlo un tiempo.

-No quiero escuchar sobre eso. Quiero saber…

-Ya voy a ello.-Calmó el italiano, comenzando a sentirse un poco incómodo con todo eso. Él no había nacido para confortar.-Según antiguos colegas de Nott, él y el francés sostuvieron un pequeño y tórrido romance que finalizó cuando Dubois regresó a Francia.

De acuerdo, lo había escuchado y seguía sentado. Todo iba bien, ¿verdad?

-Se dice.-Continuó hablando Blaise, sabiendo que era mejor decirlo todo de una vez.-Que Nott estaba bastante enamorado de Dubois y hasta se rumoraba que iba a seguirlo.

-¿Y qué se lo impidió?-Indagó el medimago bajando la mirada y friccionando los puños.

-Eso no lo sé.-Aclaro el italiano.-Lo único que sé es que Nott entró a trabajar al ministerio y lo demás debes saberlo.

Neville asintió. Esa parte de la historia si la conocía.

-Hasta ahora han vuelto a tener contacto, debido a la familiaridad de Dubois con los asuntos legales en Gran Bretaña y su cercanía con el ministerio Francés. Ambos, al parecer, están haciendo un gran trabajo y si todo continúa así, se rumora que Nott puede ser el enlace directo entre el ministerio Francés y el nuestro.

-Por tanto vería a ese…hombre hasta en la sopa.

Blaise no lo quiso poner de esa forma pero asintió. Esa era la verdad.

El medimago se masajeó el cuello y miró un largo rato la mesa del té antes de ponerse de pie.

-Te agradezco lo que has hecho, Zabini. Ahora sé que hice bien en venir a buscarte.

Blaise se levantó también.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada, ¿qué se supone que haga?

El italiano tenía varias ideas que obviamente serían desechadas por el buen Gryffindor frente a él.

-Solo…me has aclarado cosas que ya presentía pero que no tenía claras.

-¿Piensas que Nott y ese hombre podrían…?

Neville quiso confesarle que había sido lo primero en lo que pensó al segundo siguiente de encontrarlos juntos, pero pronunciarlo equivaldría a desatar un caos dentro de sí y existían personas que dependían de su pasividad. Así que solo se alzó de hombros.

-Lo que tenga que pasar, sucederá y si Theodore no lo ha olvidado…entonces hará lo que tenga que hacer. Te agradezco mucho tú ayuda, Zabini y te recuerdo que la discreción es mi lema.

El italiano asintió, acompañando a su inesperada visita hasta la chimenea por donde desapareció segundos después.

Blaise miró un largo momento la chimenea antes de pensar en lo estúpido que estaba siendo Nott al infundirle todas esas sensaciones a una persona que temía siquiera pensar en perder al amor de su vida.

Quiso hablar con el abogado pero eso delataría toda esa discreción que el medimago había pedido.

Suspiró y esperó que todo se solucionara. No quería ser el culpable indirecto de que una mente tan brillante y amable como la de Neville Longbottom se atrofiara tan solo por un hombre que le dedicaba más horas e importancia a su trabajo, que al hombre que pretendía alejar las cosas malas con una descomunal sonrisa.

A veces los que debían vigilarse era a los sonrientes y no a los que se tiraban por los rincones a llorar sus desgracias.

**OoOoOo**

Neville se inmiscuyó en su trabajo más horas de las comúnmente esperadas, e incluso olvidó la cena.

"_Si él quiere cenar con su francés, que lo haga. Nadie se lo impedirá"_

No era alguien acostumbrado a lidiar mucho tiempo con el mismo tipo de pensamientos, sobre todo porque corría el riesgo de que sus traumas del pasado regresaran. No deseaba volver a ser aquel niño temeroso y oculto tras la capa de alguien más fuerte. La guerra, la vida, ser un Gryffindor le había enseñado muchas cosas y estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante aunque en el tramo su corazón sufriera.

Ya antes, muchas veces se había recuperado de inesperadas heridas, la posibilidad de enfrentarse a otra no lo desviaría de su propósito en la vida que era ayudar a las personas, pero sobre todo a sus padres. Así que con ese lema continuó trabajando.

Sin embargo una noche, cuando llegó a casa más tarde de lo planeado, encontró algo que desmoronó su corazón. La chimenea de la sala estaba encendida y al mirar, la imagen se le antojó despreciable.

El _francesito_ recostado sobre el pecho de SU esposo dormido. Tenían la ropa puesta y evidentemente habían estado trabajando. Nada _malo_ parecía haber sucedido, pero el cuadro no le gustó en nada.

Decidió volverse a encerrar en su despacho y no salir ni cuando Theodore tocó a su puerta la mañana siguiente.

-Neville, ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Qué si se encontraba bien? Eso le causó hasta risa, pero aun así no se movió.

-Neville, abre la puerta o lo haré yo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder, la puerta fue abierta con un sencillo conjuro.

-¿Neville?

-Debo ir a prepararme. Tengo una reunión con los directivos de San Mungo.

-¿No te habrás metido en otro lío?

Neville recogió algunos pergaminos y los guardó en un maletín. En ningún momento miró los ojos azules que buscaban su contacto.

-Es referente a mí trabajo.

-No me habías hablado de eso.-Indicó Nott, frunciendo el entrecejo. Por lo regular su esposo le hablaba de todo y con tanta emoción que aunque no entendiera la mayoría de los terminejos médicos, le encantaba verlo sonriente. Pero en ese momento la sonrisa no llegaba y mucho menos los ojos emocionados que solían mirarlo con amor.

-Has estado ocupado, Theodore.

El abogado gruñó.

-El trabajo que estoy haciendo es…

-Importante, lo sé. No tienes porqué recordármelo.-Asintió el otro, mirándolo por fin y no de la forma que el abogado esperaba.

-¿Estás bien?

Neville se juró que si Nott volvía a preguntar aquello lo maldeciría con su hechizo más poderoso.

-Debo irme. Que pases un buen día.

Se giró y salió de su despacho, dejando al abogado con bastantes preguntas y una gran interrogante que no comprendió.

Era verdad que su trabajo solía absorberlo casi por completo y que últimamente con los asuntos del ministerio Francés se había distraído más de la cuenta de su casa, pero la actitud de su esposo no le gustó en nada. Quizá debían hablarlo, como siempre, en la cena.

Sin embargo fue Theodore, esa noche, quien se quedó esperando a un Neville que no llegó sino hasta entrada la madrugada.

-¿En dónde estabas?-Indagó con más preocupación que enfado. Por lo regular el medimago no solía dar un paso sin avisarle a él.

Neville lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Te dije que tenía reunión con los directivos.

-¡¿Pero tan tarde?

Longbottom enarcó una ceja y enfrentó a su enfadado consorte.

-Los asuntos que tenga que tratar con los directivos o el cuerpo médico tardarán lo que tengan que tardar. Yo jamás te he reclamado por llegar tarde a casa o no avisarme. Respeto tú trabajo tanto como espero que tú respetes el mío.

-Pero…

-Si tú estás atravesando por un caso delicado, yo también lo estoy. ¿No comprendes que en mis manos está el futuro de cientos de personas que podrían encontrar un alivio para sus anhelos? No estoy solo haciendo explotar calderos o perdiendo el tiempo en investigaciones y legalidades del hospital, Theodore.

Neville nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma y supo, como el hombre analítico que era, que no debía agregar nada.

El estado anímico de su consorte se encontraba visiblemente alterado y por primera vez desde que vivían juntos, pensó que algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier tontería que pudiera suscitarse, se había instalado entre ellos y se hacía cada vez más grande.

La maña lo encontró meditando en la sala y solo el "plop" de la chimenea le indicó que su esposo se había marchado.

-¿El señor amo Nott desea que le sirva el desayuno?

Negó en dirección a la elfina doméstica que lo miraba atentamente.

-¿Neville te ha dicho algo?-Indagó, frotándose los cansados ojos con las manos.

Las noches en vela no eran de su agrado, mucho menos por pensar en cosas que no comprendía. Eso lo desesperaba.

Dolly se alzó de hombros y negó.

-El señor amo Neville está preocupado.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó, volviendo a mirar a la elfa doméstica que se balanceaba sobre sus enormes patas y que tenía un ferviente amor a su esposo.

-Dolly no lo sabe bien, señor amo Nott, pero Dolly ha escuchado al señor amo Neville hablar con un hombre.

Nott enarcó una ceja.

-¿Alguno de sus amigos?

La elfina negó.

-Es un hombre que Dolly no conoce.

La criatura mágica se retiró, dejando a Nott pensando sobre la identidad de ese misterioso hombre que hablaba con su esposo.

-Te ves preocupado, Theo.

Adiel Dubois lo miró atentamente mientras el abogado se sentaba tras su escritorio.

-Neville está comportándose extraño.

El francés solo sonrió.

-Él debe ser un hombre bastante ocupado, Theo. Está revolucionando el mundo mágico y debe tener muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Aun así él nunca…

-Vamos, vamos, tranquilo.-Dijo el otro, colocando ambas manos en el cuello del abogado.-No te preocupes por tonterías y mejor sigamos con lo nuestro.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el francés entró en su vida, le gustó el suave susurro sensual que salía de sus labios. Su cuerpo entero, involuntariamente quizá, se estremeció al volverlo a escuchar.

Con Adiel experimentaba cosas que había creído olvidadas, cosas de un lejano tiempo cuando su coraza de Slytherin fue traspasada por ese chico que le sonreía con coquetería.

Siempre solía decir que antes de Neville nadie había llamado su atención el tiempo necesario como para que valiera la pena, pero Adiel Dubois si pudo.

Olvidándose por un momento de su esposo, decidió continuar con el trabajo. Más valía dejarlo todo solucionado de forma rápida o de lo contrario no sabía con exactitud qué podía suceder.

**OoOoOo**

Neville sonrió nuevamente y se despidió del cuerpo médico y de los directivos.

El día había sido productivo y las cosas marchaban bien. En poco tiempo y con ayuda del ministro, muy pronto las cosas para él y su trabajo funcionarían más rápido y eficazmente.

-El Candidato. Qué singular descubrimiento, si me permite alabarlo, doctor. Ahora con lo que ha pactado con los directivos y el ministro, resultará muchísimo más sencillo para todos.

El aludido solo movió la cabeza.

-Un Candidato solo es el resultado de teorías sin fundamentos que debían quedar asentadas para que toda la población mágica tenga acceso a la información debida y que erróneamente han tenido desde hace años, cuando _descubrí_ eso. Ahora puedo dedicarme a otras cosas.

El hombre frente a él comenzó a recolectar los pergaminos esparcidos en la mesa de juntas.

-Es usted o demasiado tímido o modesto como para aceptar un cumplido, ¿verdad?

El medimago sonrió levemente.

-Únicamente es la verdad. Solo me dedico a hacer más placentera y fácil la vida de las personas.

La sonrisa del otro hombre lo abochornó un poco. Acababa de exponer, de una forma impecable, que el ADN mágico debía comenzar a recolectarse si se deseaba que su trabajo siguiera adelante. Una discusión de horas que por fin fue suficiente como para convencer a los directivos y medimagos de su importancia e inmediata acción. Se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su trabajo, sobre todo porque hasta el mismo ministro que había asistido a la reunión, concordaba con él sobre la importancia de todo eso.

-Los aspectos legales estarán listos muy pronto, así que lo demás queda en manos del ministro.-Señaló el que terminó de ordenar los pergaminos.-Si me permite decirlo, si antes su popularidad era mucha, prepárese ahora para tener a todas las miradas puestas en usted.

Era verdad que sus innovaciones lo habían mantenido en la mira desde antes de concluir sus estudios, sobre todo con lo del Candidato, pero con lo que acababa de proponer revolucionaría prácticamente todo. Hasta ese momento era consciente de las cosas.

-No se preocupe, todo resultará bien.

Neville agradeció el aliento. Eso no le preocupaba mucho, pero tal vez el _ruido excesivo_ si le causaría más que un dolor de cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces es todo por hoy.

-Le agradezco su trabajo.

-Llámeme Noah, doctor. Me hace sentir como de ochocientos años.

-Noah.-Sonrió el aludido.-Entonces llámame Neville también o de lo contrario creeré que también tengo ochocientos años.

Ambos rieron, preparados para salir de la habitación.

-Neville.-Llamó Noah.- ¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte si lo invito a cenar?

El medimago estaba listo para agregar algo pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

-Será un placer.-Aceptó, recordando que su esposo últimamente no se encontraba _disponible_ para cenar.

-Excelente, ¿qué te apetece?

-Cualquier cosa está bien. No soy tan exigente como _Corazón de bruja_ lo señaló en su especial de medio año.

Los dos se aparecieron en un restaurante pequeño, ideal para terminar el agotador día.

-Si me permites decirlo, cuando Percy me dijo que necesitabas ayuda legal, no podía creerlo.-Señaló Noah, mientras aguardaban a que su pedido estuviera listo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, creo que es obvio, ¿no?

El medimago sonrió de lado.

-Mi es…Theodore ha estado tratando asuntos delicados, por tal motivo no le pedí ayuda. Si eso te interesa saber.-Explicó, bebiendo un poco de whiskey.

-Comprendo.-Murmuró el otro, mirando atentamente los movimientos de su compañero.

-A veces las personas creen que el hecho de tener a Theodore Nott por esposo, va a solucionarme la existencia pero…no me agrada molestarlo con nimiedades.

-¿Nimiedades? Discúlpame pero no creo que tú trabajo sea tal cosa.

Neville sonrió.

-Tal vez…

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo.-Asintió el otro.-Y te agradezco que me hayas seleccionado como tú abogado. Trataré de estar a la altura para las acciones legales que vienen.

El medimago lo sabía y lo agradeció. Noah Hobbs era un buen abogado, quizá nunca estaría en las planas del Profeta o en boca de todo el mundo mágico, pero era tan buen abogado como su esposo y así se lo había demostrado durante esos días.

Dejando de lado todo lo referente a su esposo y poniendo prioridad sobre su trabajo, días atrás concluyó en que debía comenzar a asesorarse con alguien que no fuera Nott, por tal motivo acudió a Percy Weasley quien durante un tiempo trabajó en el ministerio e hizo buenas relaciones. El pelirrojo le recomendó de buen agrado a un conocido suyo, quien lo había ayudado con varias cosas referentes al colegio y a su antiguo trabajo.

El medimago no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para aceptar entrevistarse, primero por red flu con el abogado, y después en persona. Hasta ese momento le parecía un abogado bastante competente que había quedado fascinado con la idea de trabajar con él. Neville podía decir que era bueno en lo que hacía, sobre todo al momento de explicarle las _legalidades_.

-Eres muy diferente a mi esposo.-Murmuró, bebiendo un poquito más de la cuenta.

-¿Ah sí?

-Aja. Theodore nunca quiere explicarme las cosas y tú lo haces de manera tan sencilla…como si tuviera cinco años.

-Bueno.-Sonrió el abogado.-No es como si se tratara de algo tan complicado. Siempre he dicho que explicarle a los clientes las cosas de alguna forma sencilla, simplifica totalmente las cuestiones a tratar. Tú no eres la excepción, además eres bastante inteligente.

El aludido rió.

-Quizá estudie leyes.

-Serías un temible abogado. Debo presentar por adelantado mis respetos y mis deseos de trabajar a tú lado.

Neville volvió a reír, disfrutando esa compañía. Se sentía extraño llegando a casa o pensar en el francés y su esposo. Muchos días habían pasado desde que riera de esa manera, por eso le agradó Noah.

El abogado disfrutó de la sonrisa de su acompañante. Había escuchado mucho sobre él y quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando Percy Weasley lo contactó para decirle que el renombrado Neville Longbottom deseaba trabajar con él. No supo qué clase de persona esperar hasta que lo tuvo de frente y pudo ver la maravillosa persona que era.

Envidió a Theodore Nott por tenerlo de esposo. No todos los días alguien tan noble, sencillo y atractivo cabía en el mismo molde.

Después de la cena, él mismo se ofreció para acompañarlo a casa pues el medimago había bebido un poco más de lo esperado.

-¿Seguro que puedes caminar?

Neville asintió, sujetándose del alfeizar de la chimenea.

-Bien, entonces te veo después.

-Gracias…por la cena y por la noche. Fue…agradable.

-Lo mismo digo. Lo he disfrutado enormemente.

Ambos se sonrieron y antes de que _algo_ imprudente por parte del abogado se suscitara, decidió retirarse, con un apretón amistoso de manos que Neville correspondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Noah desapareció en las flamas verdes y el medimago se giró, se encontró con el rostro enfadado de su esposo.

-¿En dónde estabas?

Neville solo rodó los ojos.

-Cenando, ¿en dónde más?

-Te estuve esperando.-Señaló Nott, siguiendo de cerca a su tambaleante consorte que salía de la sala para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-Bueno, creo que no te llegó el memo de mi secretaria, ¿verdad?

Theodore lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar.

-¿Estas ebrio?

-Naaaaa. ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

El olor a alcohol, sin duda.

-¿Quién era ese?-Indagó con un peligroso siseo.

-Noah, Mi abogado.

Nott parpadeó, dejando que su esposo se soltara y terminara de subir las escaleras.

-¿Abogado? ¿Para qué necesitas abogado teniéndome a mí para…?

Antes de entrar en su habitación, Neville se detuvo. Después lo enfrentó con un sentimiento que jamás le había visto.

-No presiones, Nott o no responderé.

-Neville… ¿Tiene esto que ver con que he estado ocupado con…?

-Si sabes las respuestas, no le veo caso que sigas cuestionando.

-Pero Neville…

-Noah es un buen abogado y quizá me quede con él.-Señaló, sonriendo un poco.

Theodore solo pudo friccionar las manos y fruncir más el entrecejo.

-Es bueno en lo que hace, ¿sabes? Además él piensa que soy capaz de comprender todas las _legalidades_. Me gusta.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta y pienso conservarlo.

Nott miró a su esposo entrar en la habitación. Lo que había dicho…el tono en cómo lo había dicho…

Repentinamente su sangre hirvió y la serpiente que llevaba dentro, salió.

-No lo harás.-Murmuró, pensando rápidamente en un millón dos de posibilidades de asesinato.

Continuará….

* * *

Ok, sigo en tiempo record. Un chap más y terminamos con esto para, en verdad, en verdad, en verdad espero, poder subir los dos fics de navidad que he pensado hacer.

Así que muchísimas gracias por su positiva respuesta, en verdad se los agradezco enormemente porque sin ustedes no seguiría brillando ^^

Ya saben, sus comentarios son bien recibidos, así que ya me pongo a escribir el último chap. Un abrazo, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Diciembre 2010_


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO:** La Prueba

**Capítulo:** 3/3

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** T/N

**Category:** Clasificándose como Sweet, Angs, Romántico y quizá algo más.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13, corazones rotos, Celos (bastantes) antecesor de El Trato (vamos, que si ya lo leíste sabes lo que habrá)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Anterior a El Trato**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y Slash. Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Gracias._

_

* * *

_

Noah Hobbs tenía algunos años ejerciendo como abogado. Era alrededor de tres años mayor que él y por tanto conocía perfectamente bien los movimientos legales y ministeriales. Había obtenido sobresaliente en todos los cursos del ministerio y en la actualidad trabajaba en una firma independiente que también hacía "Pro-Bono".

Según los informes, muy pocas personas tenían queja sobre él y en esos se incluían algunas personas que habían tenido la desafortunada _gracia_ de perder alguna apelación o juicio.

En otras palabras, era un abogado competente y muy capaz de hacer que todo funcionara.

Theodore arrojó sobre su escritorio la carpeta verde con la información del abogado y se recargó en su silla. No había resistido la tentación de investigar más a ese hombre que permanecía al lado de su esposo como su abogado. Mucho menos y después de ver cómo se comía a Neville con la mirada.

Podía soportar la competencia laboral, estaba listo para ganar a como diera lugar, pero algo que no toleraba era que se metieran con lo suyo y en eso se incluía su esposo.

-¿Theo?

Elevó la mirada, encontrándose la figura enfundada en verde de Adiel Dubois.

-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Más o menos.-Señaló el francés, sentándose frente al abogado.-Luces preocupado, Theo.

El aludido negó.

-Cosas sin importancia. ¿Qué es lo que dijo el ministro?

El francés había tenido una reunión privada con el ministro en dónde se aclararon los puntos que había ido a buscar a Gran Bretaña. Solo restaban algunas pequeñas cosas para que su labor en el país concluyera.

-Bastante bien.-Sonrió Adiel.-Mejor de lo que creí.

-¿Ah sí?

-Shacklebolt está contento.

-Me imagino que será por la finalización de la alianza.-Señaló el abogado, mirando atentamente los ojos grises que chispeaban.

-Quisiera decir que así es, querido, pero me temo que todo se debe a otra cosa.

Theodore no supo cómo interpretar la sonrisa del otro.

-Al parecer tú esposo es el culpable de su felicidad. No me ha dicho todo, claro, pero lo poco que me ha dicho ha sido…fascinante.

Nott enarcó una ceja y prestó total atención al que hablaba.

-Al parecer tú esposo ha hecho algunas apelaciones sobre algo referente a sus investigaciones y el ministro ha quedado tan fascinado que está, en este mismo momento, decretando alguna ley. Con Shacklebolt tan ocupado, no creo que sea muy difícil que la alianza se forme de una vez.

Theodore lo sabía. Aprobar cualquier cosa únicamente para dedicar su atención a lo que era importante en ese momento para el ministro, sería prácticamente un obsequio.

-Vaya, pensé que estarías brincando de felicidad.

-Como si yo fuera a hacer eso.-Masculló Nott.

-¿Pero qué te sucede? ¿Amaneciste de mal humor? No recuerdo que te pasara eso tan a menudo.

-Las cosas cambian, Adiel. Ya no soy aquel muchacho inquieto que pretendía comerse al mundo.

-No.-Negó el francés sin perder su coqueta sonrisa.-Porque ya te lo has comido. Ahora solo queda un hombre sumamente interesante y…casado. Aun escucho la palabra y no lo creo.

El abogado enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

Ambos se miraron intensamente un momento antes de que el Francés volviera a sonreír.

-Creo que no es necesario que responda a eso, ¿verdad, Theo?

Él lo sabía pero aun así…

-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?

-Lo siento.-Negó, sorprendiendo al otro.-Tengo que ir a los juzgados.

-¿Para qué?

-Debo concluir un caso y hoy es la fecha del juicio.

-Oh. Entiendo.-Murmuró el francés con algo de decepción.- ¿Entonces la cena?

Theodore se levantó de la silla y lo miró con bastante intensidad.

-No lo sé, Adiel. Aun debemos solucionar algunas cosas y aunque no nos llevará mucho tiempo, son los aspectos finales.

-Estoy consciente de todo eso pero ten en cuenta de que en breve regresaré a Francia y ya no nos veremos.

Algo dentro de Nott se removió con inquietud. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando él y el francés tuvieron _algo_ y este se despidió de esa raquítica manera, toda su vida cambió drásticamente.

Adiel Dubois era un remolino lleno de sensualidad y cadencia, listo para encender fuego en un segundo. Era consciente que sus coqueteos aun surtían cierto efecto en él, pero ya no era el mismo cuyas sensaciones lo habían hecho meditar alguna vez sobre dejar todo y seguir al que continuaba sonriendo.

-Nos veremos más tarde.-Señaló, desapareciendo en las flamas verdes de la chimenea.

El francés por su parte se recargó en la silla. En el pasado las cosas habían resultado mucho más _entretenidas_ con Theodore, en la actualidad estaba sujetos a muchas ataduras y una de ellas se llamaba Neville Longbottom.

No era que creyese que el medimago era malo, solo un poco aburrido comparado a las _locuras_ que Theodore y él habían llegado a hacer.

Definitivamente el hombre que había conocido alguna vez y el que acababa de irse eran muy diferentes, casi como polos opuestos. Antes de viajar a Londres, se emocionó con la posibilidad de encontrarse con Nott y revivir un poco de lo que habían dejado _inconcluso_. Ciertamente podía ver que aun causaba conmoción en el apuesto abogado, incluso sus convivencias, sus charlas, sus recuerdos y la noche en que habían _dormido_ juntos fue sensacional, pero ya nada era igual.

-Quizá no debí dejar las cosas así cuando me fui.-Se dijo, pensando detenidamente sobre lo que estaba intentando hacer con el abogado.

Por su parte, en los juzgados, Theodore saludó a la mujer que le sonrió agradecida.

-¿Cree que logremos ganar?

-Por supuesto.-Aseguró el abogado con cierta arrogancia.-Verá que para esta misma noche tiene de regreso a su hijo.

Un caso de custodia. El ex esposo de su clienta demandaba la custodia total de un niño de nueve años que por el momento permanecía bajo vigilancia del ministerio. Con las nuevas leyes, asuntos triviales como ese se habían vuelto bastante delicados, sobre todo con el número de huérfanos tras la guerra. Para el ministerio no había cosa más delicada e importante que un niño, por tal motivo casos como ese eran tratados minuciosamente.

-Mi ex esposo no comprende que yo puedo darle la estabilidad que Richard requiere. Él se empeña en…

-Lo tengo presente, señora. Pero si deseamos ganar, es necesario que siga al pie de la letra lo que hemos pactado.

La mujer asintió. Ciertamente su divorcio había sido complicado y ese tramo resultaba bastante amargo. Lo único que deseaba era tener de regreso a su hijo.

Nott ni siquiera se preocupaba por el caso, sabía que lo tenían prácticamente ganado por eso en cuanto entraron a la sala de juicios, se dedicó a explicarle a su cliente una vez más el plan a seguir.

Sin embargo cuando la contraparte hizo acto de presencia, Theodore Nott se tensó. Del otro lado, saludando a algunos presentes y como abogado del ex esposo de su clienta, Noah Hobbs.

Nott sintió repentinamente que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de odio desmedido y se juró hacerlo trizas sin piedad alguna.

-Caso 4578 A-32 da inicio.

Noah había aceptado ese caso únicamente porque su pobre cliente se encontraba desesperado. No tenía ni un Knut, su cuenta en Gringotts fue retenida después de que el divorcio comenzó y desde entonces vivía de caridades por parte de sus amigos. El caso había conmovido su corazón y por tal había decidido ayudarle. Tenía plena confianza en que ganarían, sin embargo cuando miró a su contrincante supo que la pelea sería a muerte.

-Señoría.-Señaló Theodore con convicción.-No creo necesario todo esto. Mi cliente está consciente de que el divorcio fue inminente y se encuentra preocupada por el estado de salud de su hijo.

-El niño está siendo cuidado de la mejor manera, no tiene razón de preocuparse.-Señaló la jueza, una mujer dura y poco sentimentalista.

-Lo sabemos.-Asintió Nott medio sonriendo.-Pero siendo ella madre no podrá…

-Mi cliente exige por lo menos la mitad de lo que exige la demandante.-Protestó Noah, mirando directamente a los ojos negros de la juez.-O al menos la totalidad de la custodia.

-Lo tengo en cuenta.-Señaló la juez.-Y está siendo un caso difícil a pesar de los probables y obvios resultados.

Noah lo sabía. Por lo regular las madres solían ganar las custodias, no había mucho que decir al respecto, pero confiaba en que esa vez diferiría.

-Pero mi cliente exige investigaciones más profundas para que sea él quien pueda quedarse con su hijo.

-¡Maldito petulante!-Gritó la mujer, mirando fijamente a su ex esposo que ni siquiera se movió.

-Tenga paciencia.-Recomendó Nott, cuando la juez lo miró con advertencia.-Si no sigue el plan, podría echar a perder las cosas.

La mujer bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-De acurdo.-Señaló la juez después de un momento.-Esto será tardado y es mejor comenzar. Sus casos, caballeros.

De ese momento en adelante, ambos abogados se esmeraron en demostrar que sus respectivos clientes eran los más indicados para quedarse con el infante.

Noah pudo sentir una presión incomparable, Theodore Nott estaba imponiendo bastante con las pruebas circunstanciales y él no podía rendirse. Cualquier paso en falso sería su perdición.

Theodore se dio cuenta de lo buen rival que Hobbs resultaba, pero no iba a permitirle ganar. Ante todo estaba su reputación y también cierta afrenta que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Lo que el abogado del señor Sharrow señala, son factores sin relevancia. Yo estoy demostrando que mi clienta es la más adecuada para…

-Quizá lo digan de esa forma porque es mujer.-Interrumpió Noah con rapidez.-Pero yo voy a demostrarles que no únicamente por eso es digna de criar a un niño que necesita toda la estabilidad del mundo.

Y sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, Noah Hobbs presentó un pensadero donde bastó agregar algunos recuerdos provenientes de su cliente para mostrar lo que deseaba.

En esas circunstancias, por lo menos la juez, los abogados e implicados debían de entrar a los recuerdos, así que de manera rápida y formal lo hicieron. Pero Theodore nunca imaginó que lo que encontraría fuera razón suficiente para que el fallo se diera a su contrincante.

"_Excesivo uso de pociones relajantes, libertinos encuentros sexuales con hombres y mujeres de dudosa reputación y avaricia encubierta para obtener la herencia que la abuela del niño le había dejado"_

Ante eso, Nott no podía ganar y se vio así mismo perdiendo por tercera vez en su vida.

-Hizo un buen trabajo.-Señaló una voz a su espalda, una vez que su clienta se retiró del recinto por la fuerza.

Nott ni siquiera lo miró.

-Lamento que las cosas se hayan dado de esta forma, pero de no haber sido por los recuerdos suprimidos por un _Obliviate_ y recuperados con bastante esfuerzo, jamás habríamos podido obtener la victoria.

Theodore se giró para mirar el rostro sereno del otro abogado. Se le antojó insoportable.

-No hace falta que me explique la acción que ha tomado, abogado.

-Noah, Noah Hobbs.

Por supuesto que sabía quién era, así que decidió dejarlo en claro.

-Quiero asegurarle que esta es la tercera vez que pierdo un caso y ante usted, sobre mi honor y mi vida juro, que será la última vez. La próxima vez que nos encontremos lo destrozaré vivo.

-No lo dudo.-Asintió Noah con firmeza.-Y me alegra que se tome esta derrota de esa manera.

Nott no dijo más, simplemente se giró y salió del lugar. Su orgullo se encontraba herido y nada más y nada menos que por el _abogado_ de su esposo.

Más le valía a Noah Hobbs no aparecerse frente a él en un largo, largo tiempo y si era nunca, sería mucho mejor pues no estaba seguro de poder alegar demencia si le lanzaba un Avada.

Pero los deseos casi nunca se hacen realidad, por lo que un par de días después volvió a toparse con el _abogadillo_ en su propia casa.

-...después de eso, la pócima fue un desastre.

-¿Y te riñeron?

-Eso es tonto preguntarlo.-Señaló el medimago con una inmensa sonrisa. -Snape era terrible. Cada vez que entraba al aula yo sudaba a mares y rogaba por no cometer un error ese día.

-Claro que era todo lo contrario, ¿cierto?

-Llegué a perder la cuenta de los castigos a los que me sometió…Snape era terrible pero creo que lo hacía por nuestro bien.-Señaló Neville con cierta nostalgia.

-Debemos agradecérselo entonces pues gracias a él, eres el genio que eres.

-Ah, tonterías.-Negó el medimago, pero la mirada firme del abogado lo abochornó un poco.

-Nunca he hablado más enserio en mi vida. Eres una persona maravillosa, Neville. En verdad me habría gustado conocerte antes.

El aludido se sonrojó, mirando que el hombre sujetaba una de sus manos con firmeza.

-Si pudieras permitirme.

-¿Qué?

El momento repentinamente había pasado de amistoso a íntimo y Neville tembló ante la caricia que estaban realizándole en la mano. Noah se acercaba a él y no estaba seguro de saber cuánto deseaba esa aproximación.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de saberlo, pues la firme voz de su esposo interrumpió lo que el abogado iba a decir.

-Buenas noches, ¿divirtiéndose?

Neville se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Noah y se levantó del sofá.

-Llegas temprano.-Anunció el medimago, mirando el reloj.

-Al parecer no tan temprano.-Objetó su esposo, mirando atentamente al hombre que se levantó del sofá y le extendió la mano.

-Un gusto saludarle nuevamente.

Pero Theodore ignoró el gesto del otro abogado quien terminó por bajar el brazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Demandó, fulminando a Noah con la mirada.

-Estoy…

-Es mi abogado, ¿ya se te ha olvidado?

La interrupción de Neville solo provocó que el entrecejo de su consorte se frunciera más.

-No, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?-Señaló en tono mordaz.- ¿No es un poco tarde para arreglar asuntos del trabajo?

-Lamento la irrupción.-Dijo Hobss en tono paciente.-No me había percatado de la hora.

-Qué casualidad.-Dejó salir Nott, mirándolo con cierta sorna.-No me esperaba eso de un buen abogado que respeta el tiempo de sus clientes. Yo esperaría, al menos, un poco de prudencia para que entendiera las ocupaciones de su cliente después de sus asuntos laborales.

-¿Cómo cuales?-Indagó un poco impaciente el que estaba sintiéndose agredido.

-La cena, por ejemplo. Es un rito sagrado entre MI esposo y yo.

Ambos se miraron en un segundo de rivalidad que casi podía pasar desapercibido.

-Lo he invitado a cenar, Theodore.-Intervino el medimago.-Creo que estoy en mi derecho dado que es mi abogado y amigo.

El de ojos azules miró con cierto enfado a su consorte quien le sostuvo la mirada con altivez y molestia.

-¿Verdad, Theo?

Neville estaba insinuando muchas cosas con la mirada y no tuvo más opción que darse por enterado. Así que sujetando con fuerza la capa de viaje que se había retirado, volvió a mirar al intruso.

-No tengo hambre.

Y desapareció de la sala.

-Lo lamento.-Señaló Noah, una vez su cliente suspiró sonoramente.-No quiero causarte problemas con…

-No, está bien.-Dijo, medio sonriendo.-Han sido días difíciles para ambos.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, bastante. Estamos atravesando una pequeña diferencia, es todo.

Noah no lo suponía así pero prefirió no agregar nada. La sonrisa bonita de Neville quedaba mejor en su rostro que la tristeza o el enfado.

-Entonces, ¿listo para cenar?

El abogado asintió y siguió al medimago hasta el comedor, dónde les aguardaba una exquisita cena.

En su despacho y a punto de hechizar cualquier cosa que se moviera, Nott maldecía su suerte, a la vida, los días nefastos desde _aquel_ juicio y sobre todo al hombre que estaba en ese momento cenando con su esposo.

Algo no estaba bien, algo estaba saliéndose de control y pronto llegaría a un punto sin retorno en el cual no deseaba pensar.

Se dejó caer en el sofá frente a su chimenea. Odiaba a ese tipo, lo detestaba como no había hecho con nadie en su vida. En primer lugar por haberle ganado y en segunda, y más importante, por permanecer con Neville. No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera, el tipo ese babeaba por su esposo y a este parecía agradarle.

"_Me gusta y pienso conservarlo"_

Había dicho Neville aquella noche. La sola memoria le causaba tensión, pero sobre todo deseos de salir y aniquilar a su contrincante.

¿Qué sucedía ahí?

No entendía muy bien las cosas, solo deseaba que todo regresara a lo que era antes. A Neville y a él, nada más.

De pronto se sintió terriblemente desesperado y la sola sensación, el solo pensamiento de que Neville siguiera distante hasta el punto de poder abandonarlo, le causó terror.

Se había enfrentado a millones de cosas en su vida, había aprendido otras tantas para protegerse a sí mismo y crecer en su trabajo. Había conocido a muchas personas y perdido a otras, pero nada lo hizo sentir como en ese momento en que la posibilidad de perder a su esposo se encontraba tan clara y cercana.

No podía permitir eso, simplemente no podía y debía hacer algo que no requiriera de infringir leyes o utilizar maldiciones.

Así que se levantó del sofá y pretendió dirigirse al comedor, pero la oportuna aparición de cierta persona se lo impidió.

-Hola, Theo.

El abogado miró al francés que acababa de salir de su chimenea privada.

-Adiel.-Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.- ¿Sucede algo?

El muchacho negó, sacudiéndose el hollín.

-Solo me apeteció venir, espero no molestar.-Sonrió, con ese toque coqueto que lo caracterizaba.

-Lo siento, Adiel, pero no es buen momento.

-¿Por qué? Te noto tenso, ¿de nuevo problemas legales?-Indagó el francés, acercándose al abogado, pero apenas elevar los brazos para posarlos en el cuello del otro, este lo detuvo.

-Creo que debemos terminar aquí, Adiel.

El aludido parpadeó confundido.

-¿Disculpa?

Theodore se alejó un paso, enfrentando los ojos grises que lo observaban detenidamente.

-Hemos terminado con los asuntos que te trajeron hasta mí y dejando eso de lado, no creo que tengamos nada más que ver.

-Oh, Theo.-Rió el francés, acercándose a quien volvió a alejarse.-Eres un tontito. Claro que tenemos qué ver, y mucho.

Pero el abogado nuevamente impidió que el francés lo abrazara. Hasta ese momento, hasta ese segundo fue consciente de que todo ese caos era causado por él. Era tiempo de terminarlo.

-Fuiste importante para mí.-Señaló Theodore, mirando fijamente a quien repentinamente se enserió.-Tú sabes que lo fuiste pero no puedes esperar que después de años siga poniéndote en primer lugar.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre lo has hecho. Siempre me has antepuesto a cualquier cosa, incluso al ministerio, a tú trabajo que es lo que más te importa.-Repeló el otro, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Quizá lo hice, pero ya no más Adiel.-Dijo Nott, mirando con firmeza al que continuaba observándolo con cierta impaciencia.-Te dije que no era el mismo de antes y por consiguiente mis prioridades han cambiado.

-No puede…

-¿A caso pretendías que todo fuera igual que antes?, ¿Qué efectivamente, dejara todo por ti? Si es lo que pensaste, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado, Adiel. Hay cosas, personas que son importantes para mí. Mucho.

-¿Cómo tú esposo?-Indagó el francés con mofa.

-Sí, él.

Dubois entonces rió con ironía.

-Por favor, Theodore. Si fuera importante para ti no habrías permitido el coqueteo. Sigues siendo el mismo que conocí y así serás siempre.

Nott frunció el entrecejo.

-Quizá soy más idiota, voy a admitirlo.-Señaló, cruzándose de brazos.-Pero no pongas en tela de juicio la importancia que tiene Neville para mí. Él es mi todo y no pienso olvidarlo jamás.

-Eso quiero verlo.-Murmuró el otro con desdén.

-No me interesa si lo ves o no, solo quería decirte esto.

Pero el francés no se daría por vencido tan pronto, así que se acercó al abogado, con agilidad lo abrazó y entonces lo besó.

La primera reacción de Nott fue de sorpresa pero al segundo siguiente se separó bruscamente del que sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? Aun hay algo.

Pero Theodore se alejó de él.

-Nada.

-Lo hay.

-Por favor, Adiel, ¿qué crees que hay?

-Aun no me has olvidado. Puedo sentirlo cuando me miras, cuando me sonríes, cuando ríes, cuando me tocas. Sé que aun sientes algo por mí.-Señaló, hablando con seducción.

Theodore lo miró y efectivamente aceptó que algo dentro de sí aun se estremecía cuando miraba al francés. Pero ese algo, el recuerdo de la persona que alguna vez se interesó más que bastante en el francés, había quedado atrás. Quizá lo que experimentaba eran secuelas del pasado, algo que tal vez cualquiera podía tener. Sin embargo él lo había dicho, era otra persona y así se lo dejaría claro.

-Te fuiste sin que te importara nada. Regresaste a Francia aun cuando teníamos algo que yo consideraba importante, lo más importante hasta ese momento para mí. Solo te largaste con unas cuantas palabras y una sonrisa, ¿creíste que después de eso seguiría albergando algo por ti?

-Ibas a dejar todo para irme a buscar.-Defendió el otro, temblando un poco ante la sonrisa irónica del abogado.

-Iba, tú lo has dicho. Pero nunca lo hice.

Adiel siempre se había preguntado la razón de eso y aun así…

-¿Quieres saber la razón?

Su ego se lo exigía, claro que sí. Por eso afirmó con la cabeza.

Theodore solo sonrió, relajando sus facciones.

-Por Neville.

El francés enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Fue por Neville, porque lo conocí.

Adiel Dubois siempre había gustado de divertirse y buscar a alguien adecuado para hacerlo. Cuando años atrás fue invitado a estudiar en Gran Bretaña, se sintió extasiado con la idea de conocer a personas interesantes que compartiera un buen momento con él. Supo, desde que su mirada se cruzó con la decidida de Nott, que ambos pasarían más que un buen momento. Así había sido, naciendo una especie de extraña relación entre los dos que finalizó con su regreso a Francia.

Jamás le dio la importancia a eso que tenía con Nott e incluso a sus oídos llegó el rumor de que el abogado estaba pensando seriamente en ir a buscarlo. Eso había acrecentado su orgullo y esperó por él pues a pesar de todo, lo habría disfrutado.

Pero el tiempo siguió avanzando y Theodore jamás se presentó a su puerta buscándolo, todo lo contrario. Fue, unos años después que se enteró de su enlace con la sensación médica del momento y algo dentro de él se encendió.

Era cierta su cercanía con la ministra de su país, pero para las negociaciones con Inglaterra se había elegido a una persona con muchos más conocimientos que los suyos sobre relaciones internacionales, pero el deseo de volver a mirar a Theodore Nott había podido más, permitiéndole filtrarse en un terreno que lo llevó directo a Londres.

Mirarlo después de tanto tiempo había sido un shock emocional terrible pues si antes, el abogado había sido apuesto, nada se comparaba con lo que la experiencia y unos pocos años más le habían regalado. Entonces lo quiso de nuevo para él y a pesar de su esposo y de todo lo demás, por un momento lo logró. Momento que al parecer había sido solo un espejismo.

-Antes de ti no me había interesado en nadie, solo mi futuro, pero contigo experimenté cosas que me cambiaron por completo. Cuando te fuiste pensé que debía ir a tú lado para retenerte, sin embargo la vida me puso en el momento y situación indicada para conocer a Neville. Un hombre famoso por sus logros revolucionarios, pero tan sencillo como nadie que hubiese conocido. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con escoria y prepotencia, incluso a luchar por la supervivencia, pero solo una charla, una charla tranquila y trivial que se dio en el jardín de la mansión del ministro me hizo ver las cosas de diferente manera. Neville era un ser único y tan diferente a todo que no pude más que caer ante él sin remedio, y juro que por él puedo caer tan bajo que no me arrepentiría. Por su mirada, por su sonrisa, por un solo roce de sus labios puedo matar sin contemplación o suicidarme sin buscar una razón. Neville me cambió, se convirtió en mi mundo y nadie podrá jamás hacérmelo olvidar ni arrebatármelo.

Adiel le sostuvo la mirada al otro hombre y un momento después, cuando supo que no podía refutar ese argumento, suspiró.

-Comprendo.-Dijo.-Creo que…será mejor que me retire.

Nott asintió, mirando al francés caminar hasta la chimenea. Pero antes de que desapareciera, habló.

-Si él…se fuera de repente, tú… ¿irías a buscarlo?

Theodore respondió al instante.

-Nada me detendría.

Adiel sonrió y con una inclinación de cabeza desapareció.

Nott cerró los ojos. Las negociaciones estaban concluidas así que no tenían más que tratar. Pensó en ceder su lugar como intermediario entre Francia e Inglaterra a alguien más. No por evitar ver al hombre que acababa de marcharse, sino porque sabía que no tenía caso continuar así.

Las cosas debían seguir como se habían escrito y no se arrepintió de ello. Algo mucho más importante esperaba por él, una persona que jamás apartarían de su lado, nadie, ni siquiera él y sus estupideces. Debía ir a recuperarlo.

Neville escuchaba a medias a Noah, la realidad era que continuaba pensando en su esposo.

No podía dejar de pensar sobre la situación en la que se encontraban y el no hablar los estaba llevando a alejarse como nunca antes.

Su relación se basaba en el respeto mutuo, en la comunicación y en la aceptación. Jamás habían violado eso hasta ese momento, y ese hecho lo estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba hablar con Theodore sobre lo que sucedía y solucionar las cosas antes de que pateara al _francesito_ tan fuerte y en lugares poco dignos de recuperación rápida.

-¿Neville?

-¿Eh?...Lo lamento, Noah, ¿qué me decías?

El hombre sonrió, dejando la servilleta en la mesa y levantándose de su lugar para caminar hasta el que por instinto hizo lo mismo.

-Lo lamento, es solo que estaba pensando en lo que el ministro nos dijo sobre…

-Me gustas.-Reveló el abogado, dejando muy sorprendido al medimago que comenzó a tartamudear.

-Yo...no, no, no…Noah….el traba…trabajo, tú…yo…mi…

Noah sonrió y detuvo su palabrería con un beso en su frente.

-Me gustas, no puedo decirte con exactitud la razón pero me gustas. Eres una persona increíble que lamentablemente no será jamás para mí.-Indicó, mirando atentamente los ojos sorprendidos del otro.- ¿Por qué no vas y solucionas esto?

-Pero…

-Es algo que te molesta, que te inquieta y te resta concentración. Además es tú esposo, no puedes dejarlo así o alguien más se interpondrá entre ustedes y los separará.

La sola palabra hizo estremecer a Neville. ¿Separarse? No, él amaba a Theodore y ni siquiera podía concebir esa espantosa palabra.

-Yo podría fácilmente hacerlo. Tengo mis trucos.-Guiñó el abogado, sonrojando al medimago.-Sé que te agrado y que solo un empujón muy pequeño bastaría para llegar a donde quiero. Pero no lo haré. Creo que tú sonrisa depende de tú esposo y aunque no te conozco lo suficiente, se que él te hace falta.

No era necesario ni decirlo porque era evidente que Theodore le hacía falta hasta para respirar. Así que con una débil sonrisa asintió, permitiendo que el abogado lo besara esta vez en la mejilla para después mirarlo desaparecer por la chimenea.

Si, quizá no le era indiferente pero su esposo, Theo era su universo y esos días habían sido espantosos sin él.

Desde que se conocieron de aquella forma sencilla y poco peculiar, había sabido que el hombre de ojos azules era especial. Jamás había dudado de eso y ante las irregularidades de esos días no podía continuar indiferente ante la crisis que estaban viviendo, así que enfilando hacia el despacho de su esposo se propuso aclarar las cosas, como siempre. Habían olvidado la comunicación que era vital en su matrimonio.

Sin embargo cuando pretendía entrar en el despacho, la voz conocida de Adiel Dubois le hizo hervir la sangre. En primera instancia pensó en entrar y por fin darle su merecido al _francesito, _sin embargo escuchar la conversación entre él y Theodore lo llevó a enterarse de cosas que desconocía pero sobre todo a enamorarse, una vez más, del hombre que tuvo enfrente a los pocos minutos de que el francés se fuera.

-Hey.-Murmuró Theodore al toparse con su esposo en la puerta de su despacho.

-Hola.-Sonrió el medimago.

-Iba a buscarte.

-¿En serio?

-Si… ¿en dónde está…?

Neville no detuvo el impulso de abrazarse a su esposo y sentir después de días, su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Nott estrechó el cuerpo de su consorte y casi de inmediato buscó sus labios para volver a degustar lo que tanto había extrañado.

-Te amo.-Susurró Nott.

-Y yo a ti.-Agregó Neville, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

En ese momento no hablaron de nada, solo se dedicaron a sentirse mutuamente, a volverse a reconocer, a concebirse completos al fin.

Más tarde hablarían de todo y se jurarían nunca más volver a desconfiar o a olvidarse de hablar, porque el éxito de su matrimonio, de los cuchicheos, de las envidias, de amarse tanto sin agotar el amor radicaba precisamente en hablar, en confiar, en respetarse y en que Nott mantuviera alejado de su esposo a cualquier alimaña que deseara llevárselo.

Harry Potter nunca entendería la razón de ese _perfecto _matrimonio y Neville Longbotton jamás le hablaría de la prueba tan difícil a la que se habían enfrentado. Eso y que el secreto era encelar, solo un poquito y de vez en cuando, a su esposo quien no toleraba a nadie que se le acercara, lo mirara, le sonriera, retuviera su atención ni mucho menos que fuera Irlandés como su amigo Seamus quien, acostumbrado a la celotipia de Theodore Nott, gustan verlo correr a Hogwarts para llevarse a su esposo y recordarle, de esa forma _loca_ que los Slytherin posesivos y celosos tenían, cómo y cuanto amaban a su inteligente Gryffindor.

Un recuerdo y un secreto que solo él, sabría.

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias por volverme a acompañar en este recorrido. Sin ustedes esto jamás habría existido, así que no tengo cómo pagarles más que con esto.

Espero poder hacer un par de historias navideñas, así que estén atentos a eso ^^

Gracias por todo y recuerden que sus comentarios me hacen brillar.

Un saludo muy grande y que la vida nos vuelva a encontrar, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le FaY**

_Diciembre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
